


The Candles by the Light

by gabetendo777



Series: The Candles by the Light [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Gen, Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabetendo777/pseuds/gabetendo777
Summary: The beginning of a great adventure story. With inspiration from Manga's and Novel, this story follows four children, in the path to becoming great successors of peace, and completing their ancestors prophecy from years and years ago.





	The Candles by the Light

The evening was crisp and delicate. Strips of hot colors ramified across the indigo blue sky, giving it the look of a spilled deep blue ink. The woods around this time evoked with noise as the creatures of the forest began to rise; searching through the night for prey or relaxation. Finally, the moon protruded from the puffy cloud, illuminating the wood area with a silver light. Times like these were truly magnificent to those who had the gift, to enjoy the peaceful but yet, formidable outing of the boscage. Not to far, in one of the tallest trees 50 feet high up, stood a boy as still as night. He sat on one of the branches, lingering and inquiring about the area around him. He scooted back a little, and placed his back against the higher end of the trunk. He closed his eyes and listened softly, memorizing the sounds around him. He took in a deep breath through his nose, and exhaled through his mouth. He looked at his hands which were shaking ever so slightly but, he smiled.  
This is it. He told himself. As one would think he is ever so mad for being happy about such a tiresome moment. The boy stood up and leaped from branch through branch, swooping from tree to tree. He has a lot to be thankful for. His upbringing in the wild had taught him a few things one would find interesting. He has the ability to jump from tree to tree as swift and effortlessly like a monkey. Hunting all the time with his cousins has, given him a strong and sturdy built, though, because of his body type, he has managed to keep this slim look. Five minutes later, the boy arrived to his warm cottage which he has called home for many years. The abode was big but also sturdy. It was made from stone and metal, giving it an igloo type of appearance. The cottage could hold at least a 100 people. Despite its rough looking appearance outside, inside it was warm and cozy with a fire in the main room, with chairs made out of feathers making a circle around the fire. There were other rooms, such as the bathroom and kitchen, and a basement where the boy’s father and younger brother worked effortlessly day and night on new experiments. It was truly a place one could call home. The boy knocked on the door three times, before his mother had came and gave him a bear hug.  
“Kodama! I’m am so glad to see you made it back on time. The roast is about ready! Everyone is waiting for you at the table!” Kodama gazed at his mother. Her brown straight hair was in curls around her neck. Her freckles danced along her face, bringing out her beautiful light brown eyes. She seemed to study him to while letting go, searching his face to see if anything deficient happened while he was out. Satisfied, she gleamed with pride and gestured him inside. Kodama walked past the main room with the fire flickering and went into the kitchen. There, his whole family sat along a wide table with 6 filled up chairs, and 4 vacant ones. He sat down in the middle chair while his mother made her way to get the soup that had been on the stove and sat it down at the middle of the table. Kodama’s kin stared at him, some whispering about what was soon to happen to him, while others were doing their own business. Kodama studied his family just the way he did out. He had two parents of course, like stated before. His father had greasy black hair and bright green eyes. He has a crooked nose, and a lot of untidy yet messy hair. Kodama inherited his father’s green eyes and untidy hair. From his mother he took on the freckles, curly brown hair, and nubian nose. Kodama 7 siblings. Three boys and Four girls. He was actually the third oldest child being 11 years old. It was very hard for Kodama to get noticed in the situations he could find himself in sometimes, yet for the first time in years, all the attention was on him. His mother finally sat down in the chair across the table leaving two more chairs empty, however, they won’t be filled in for tonight. Not for a long time actually. His family all clutched each others hands and bowed their heads.  
“Dear Lord,” His father’s deep voice boomed. “We ask if you will bless us for this food, for my lovely wife who prepared this, for our children, and for Kodama.” There was an awkward silence. “The boy who will follow his two older brothers steps, and find his way into the world, Amen.”  
“Amen.” The family replied. They all besieged the roast lamb, roast chicken, pork chops, salad, pudding, and boiled potatoes. Kodama ate a few potatoes and had the leg of the chicken. He looked at his siblings savagely devouring the food, and sensed a feeling of sadness. To think he may be leaving his family for a long time. He may not even return! The tension grew inside his stomach so much, he just couldn’t bear to say nothing!  
“ So um, father? Where do I go exactly?” Kodama asked. Some of his siblings stopped talking to pick on their conversation, while the younger ones continued talking.  
“Well son, that’s on you.” Said his father a little annoyed.  
“I know but, I’ve only traveled so far in the woods. Do I start of with anything, or is there just a specific way to go?” Kodama questioned. His father sighed, and looked at the mother for support.  
“Listen dear,” Said the Mother finishing her plate of salad and pork chops, “This is just family tradition, you have nothing to worry about. Just look at your two older brothers. Out adventuring and learning more than you could ever have over here. You will be fine, just trust your instincts.” Kodama nodded, and decided to continue his meal. Maybe his mother was right? Kodama pondered his chances but decided to push his thoughts away. I’ll trust Moms judgement. He told himself.  
Later that night the house was dark and cold. Everyone in the house laid asleep. Except for Kodama. He was sleeping in bed with his younger brother Bois, and younger sister Terre. Bois is 7 years old, and Luna is 10. Bois loves his brother more than anything in the world. He has a striking resemblance to his father, just like the oldest brother Kokiri. Both of them with the light green eyes, black hair and crooked nose, although Bois eyes are a deep emerald and he has a round face. Their sister Luna was clinging on Kodama as she slept. She looked like her mother to, except she had a crooked nose like her Dad and no freckles. Kodama was staring up at the stone ceiling above him. He glanced over at the other side of his room and saw his closet. Kodama already decided what to wear tomorrow and what he was going to bring. With that settled in his mind, he drifted off to sleep deep in thought.

Golden rays gleamed through the windows onto Kodama’s face. He looked around and saw that Bois had went downstairs. Kodama rose from his bed, just to be pulled back down by Luna. “Don’t leave Kodama..” She murmured. Kodama felt a twinge of guilt. He had been worrying about himself that he forgot all about the family he was leaving behind. The ones that actually cared for him. “I’ll be back sometime soon Luna.” Kodama promised. He jumped out of bed and took off his leather nightgown. He was sweating a river from his long hot sleep. He went into the bathroom and took a quick cold shower. He then went back to his closet completely nude and searched for clothes. He put on a green t shirt, brown jeans and camouflage sneakers. He went onto the opposite side of the room and took out his dark green and brown book bag. He kissed Luna goodbye one time and then ran down the stairs in a quick pace. At the front of the door stood Kodama’s father. He put his hand on his son’s shoulder while look at the vast woods ahead of him.  
“Kodama.” He said softly. Kodama shivered as this was the first time his father addressed him in a while.  
“Are you nervous?” He asked. Kodama shook his head.  
“Not at all father.” He replied.  
“Good, well here you go.” Kodama’s father had given him 500 hundred dollars. Kodama looked at the money. He was pretty good with it anyways since his mother taught him all about using it.  
“Father, where is everyone else?” Kodama asked.  
“They are..out.” His father looked up at the sky. “You best on hurry up now. It is already 7 o’clock.” Kodama nodded as sadness spread through him. His family didn’t want to see him off.  
“Will you tell them I said bye?” Kodama asked. His father nodded. Kodama nodded back and turned towards the woods. This is it. He thought. The beginning to a new life. Kodama walked a couple of steps, then started a light jog and disappeared through the jungle of trees without looking back.

. . . .  
Kodama ran on the grass completely cognizant of his ambience. It was late afternoon and he had been running for quite a few hours. Kodama stopped by a rushing river and knelt down. The sun will set in a hour. Kodama looked around. He splurged some water onto his face and down his throat. He then stood back up and continued to run. Pretty soon, the sun started to set and the sky was splashed with magenta, gold, orange and red. Kodama stopped running and started climbing up the trees. The ground was pretty dark now, and he needed to see where he was going. He continued jumping from tree to tree, keeping an eye out for his surroundings. Pretty soon the sun had set and the sky was starry as the moon rose again. Kodama set by a tree and laid back. He was pretty fatigued from stirring around all day. He rest his head back and closed his eyes. Kodama’s stomach then growled. He’d been so caught up in what he’d do or where he’d go that he had forgot to eat! I’ll start moving again tomorrow, and then hunt for food. Kodama thought to himself. He then drifted of to a deep sleep.

“Kodama!....Kodama!...Kodama, awaken!” Kodama sprang up. He had sworn he heard a little child’s voice. He looked from left to right and realized he was back on the hard rocky, forest floor. He looked up from the branch he fell asleep in, which was at least 90 feet high. To have fallen and woken up here. He should’ve been dead! Kodama walked around in a daze before the voice called his name again  
“Kodama!” Kodama jumped and turned around. The voice seemed to be coming from the tree he slept in. Kodama looked and called up.  
“Who is there?” He asked. A little girls laugh responded.  
“Tis is I! The Fairy of the Diplomats!” Kodama stared at the tree, half amazed and half dumbfounded. “A tree is not a fairy!” He exclaimed. “Well, your information is wrong since I am a fairy, dumb dumb.” Replied the fairy with a quite amount of sass. Kodama stared at the tree a little annoyed. “If you’re really a fairy, then do something magical, like in Dad’s stories!” Kodama told the Fairy with sudden interest. “Fine!” It replied. The grass started to ripple and a steamy image of a girl appeared. Her appearance matched that of a ghost. The only part of her that wasn’t transparent was her green brilliant eyes. Otherwise than that, she looked like a 7 year old in white long robes. Kodama jumped back completely alarmed and bent down, reaching for a stone.  
“Stop!” The fairy squeaked.  
“Why should I. You’re a ghost, you might kill me!” Kodama said hastily.  
“Not all ghost are bad first of all, and second I am a fairy! Not a ghost! Not a spirit! A fairy!” Kodama looked at her losing his tension, relieved to see she acted quite humane. “What’s the difference.” He asked thoughtfully but plainly. The fairy rolled her eyes. “Listen, I didn’t come out here to participate in 20 questions for mentally challenged 10 year olds!”  
“But I’m 11-”  
“I came out here to guide you through your very, very, long journey! Okay?”  
Kodama gained his sudden look of interest again? “How’d you know I’m on a journey? Better yet, why would you want to help me?” He asked. “Well….I have no choice. I must. It’s a promise I must full fill by prophecy, and I’m not the only one in this you know.” The fairy looked at him, now trying to study him. “Well, we should probably try to get along since we will be working together. Alright then! Like I said I am the Fairy of the Diplomats but, just call me Gaikokan! I already know everything about you, it was required before I start this process with you!”  
Kodama nodded slightly to ensure that he was following along with everything Gaikokan was telling him. Excitement spread through him with a bit of anxiety. He wouldn’t have to worry so much now that someone was watching over him!  
“Alright Kodama. First let’s get you to safety. We are going to travel West in the direction of a big lake. There we are going to meet a boy who is crucial for this adventure, okay?”  
Kodama nodded. He decided it was best to respect the fairy. She had a better understanding of whatever was going on, anyways. “Good to see you can be polite.” Said Gaikokan smiling. She then transformed into a beautiful green butterfly, with its wings an emerald green, and bright shiny dots like stars. The butterfly flew in the air, and back down into the woods. She then soared through the woods making a green light for Kodama to see where she was in the dark woods. Kodama happily followed. Whatever was happening, or whoever he would meet, he was sure happy to have someone to lean on.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter! It was really hard coming up with ways to keep the reader reading. Please give feedback, it really helps. I hope to make this into a main series!


End file.
